Littlest Sounds REMAKE
by Mr overdoes
Summary: THIS IS A REMAKE OF THE OLD ONE work is all he ever did. people thought it was what soundwave liked but no. on a relic mission that no decepticon knows of the relic has been assigned to him. not knowing the Autobots will be there. a fight broke out and the relic has did something to soundwave. and he doesn't even know he is slowly deaging back to a sparkling.
1. chp 1 work

POV = point of view

for those who dont know

 **Soundwaves POV**

work, work, work. thats all I ever do. don't get me wrong. I'm proud to be TIC of the decepticon cause. but the work for it.. it drives me insane. Me going for a recharge is like trying to win what the humans on this planet, the lottery. i have no breaks what so ever. I've pver heard megateon say that without me, this ship would be incapable of moving. to year that made me a happy con... but th other side of me want to just die already. die and just relax, wether or not if I go to relax with primus or go to pit... i wont care.

But... today was different, lord megatron Actually gave me a mission. I was completely surprised at this! well not really, he only gave me thr mission becuase breakdown was scouting, dreadwing was mining with vehicons and knockout was healing starscream after his beating. He was foolish for trying to outsmart megatron after the 67th try (yes I count the tries). At this moment I opened the exit and transformed to my altform heading off to the mission... alone.

 **Autobot POV**

 **"I still dont get why we have to bring the kids?"** bulk asked as team prime was moving in high speed in jasper desert in their altform. **"this mission if 99% percent harmless to the children. we figured they could come with us on this relic discover... all of you, other wise me anand optimus would go alone."** ratchet stated as the team was coming up to a cave near some rock cannon. **"I don't know ratch, this area is awfully close to one of the towns"** , **/aww chill out arcee its gonna be fine!/** beebed bumblebee.

coming up was the cave. it was completely wrecked from the outside. rocks, wood, planks and trasg covered the once magnificent entrence. " **it looks like a dump** " complaied bulk as he and the rest transformed. " **yeah will this Dump! contains a powerful relic"** ratchet barked.

" **bulk ratchet im gonna need some assistance with this"** breaking down the rocks blocking the entrence bulk and ratchet come to help optimus. **what is the relic anyways?" "yeah and whats so powerful about it?"** raf says as miko backs him up.

rock after rock the entrebce is funally revealed. walking in first ratchet ignores the kids ask him. walking deeper and deeper they find them self on a ledge to a tunnel system full of crystals and diamond off all sorts on the walls. but what was the most notice able with the cliff edge of the tunnel path.

below the team was a small water wall spilling out cristal blue water. magnificent... absolutely magnificent. Miko stood in amassment. bringing a tear to her eye.

" **no stone... no gun... no explosive... just... water"** optimus neeled before it on the ledge.

 **/by primus/** bee wispered, **"amazing** **isnt it". "how is the water the relic"** raf asked. " **look, the water fall"** optimus pointed. all looking to the fall. there in the stone stood a large crystal that look as if it was being eaten away by the water.

 **"as the water fall down hitting the crystal, it takes the power of it and absorbed it years by years. the water doesnt go off into other under water systems. it goes in a circle. reusing it again and again. it doesnt go anywere else"** ratchet spoke in a voice he only spoke in a happu mood

" **the relic it self was once the the stone but not anymore. now it has become the water. the power of this relic was used by the highest ranking cybertronians. the stone was place in their enegon and was absorbed by the energon. once it was drinken... they became young."** optimus explained **"what?!"** jack asked as every one but ratchet was surprised. " **so if you were to drink this you became young and not old anymore?!"** bulk ask. **"indeed, now me and optimus have figure a way to bring some up for us"** **"what! wow! younge ratchet and optimus"** miko and jack said together. miko began to space out think about it. it was all questions and more

 ** _ZAP!!!_**

turing around optimus turned to see soundwave standing near by with his tenticals above arcee and bee and the ground.

 **Soundwaves POV** 2 down, 3 to go. this

is gonna be interesting.

finally action! I would fight these guys even without the electrical cables. megatron wouldn't take this tram out by them selves. but once i do ill slbecome 2nd incommand of the decrpticons!! ill be the one to end this war ill be the hero! Ill be the one to-

that damn wrecker! being tackled by a 4ton aft is the worst.

 **3D POV** soundwave tackled by bulk head wasn't the smartest idea but it did the job. adding time for optimus and ratchet to finally take out wave.

soundwave was finally able to get bulk off (with Zaps) and stood up to look the direction of optimus who stood there. RATCHET soundeave suddenly thought as he turned to look behind him to see ratchet running full speed at him with arms wide open as if to give a hug, but he knew what was happening.

optimus quikly gets down to his knees so soundwave would surly trip over him. " **what a classic!!"** miko exclaims from behind a stone wih raf and jack.

being tackled and triped over was the last thing on soundwaves mind. thinking he would just fall to the ground. he brings out his tentical, only to his horror his fall down to the lake like water, at least 100 feet fall from the ledge. and the way the water looked, it seemed as tho it was only bout 10 feet deep

when really it was in its mid 200ft

 **"NO"** optimus yells as he is grabbed by soundwave and is too falling.

 **Soundwaves POV**

this is it. this is how I die, from a stupid fall... at least i will die knowing thoses autobot scum will too. why did I take this mission

i don't even onow what the hell the relic is. no decepticon knows!

 **3D POV**

SPLASH

hitting the water with such fprce was able to take out all air in the transformers intakes. falling at least 150ft below the water. first thing the 3 did, was try to breath ( **i know they dont need to breath air but just leave the story alone and go with it)**

the water filled their intakes making them drown, optimus knew what will happen if they breath it in and swallow it. so they swallowed a little and began to swim up.

finally grabing on to a rock ledge they were safe.

 **"ratchet and i will find a way up you just rollout to base!"** optimus said as he and ratch turned and ran down a unknown cave.

still deep in the water, soundwave was freaking out and was doing nothing but trying to reach the surface and was swallowing/drinking more of the water then whar and avage cybertronian should digest. his servo finnaly grabed on to the same ledge as the others before but not knowing.

finally out of the water soundwave quickly falls to his knees nd grabs hold oh his tank. pain was all his was feeling, paun on his back pain in his servos and the most in his tank. it felt as if was going to exploed!

but he coudnt care at this moment. all he cared now was killing the 2 ahead of them. standing up to began his walk to the fight.

not know that his size was smaller then before

and his age was younger...

 **welp hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of the remake to my old one. if any one has any ideas or any thing to say, then...**

 **Please do, REVIEW!!!**


	2. chp2 shorty

**hey guys im back with another chapter before I start with it. i just wanted to say that you guys should go on and read** aquastardarkstar'sminitron and mini-minitron **its a good story**.

 **by the way, I will continue having the POV thing but sometimes i wont. just go with guys.**

 **3D POV**

the fight was quick and clean for the autobots. soundwave showing up behind them startled them but the startle was for his appearance. " **by primus'** ratchet spoke as he looked at the TIC. the fight like before was short a fast punch to the helm knocked wave down to the floor.

 **"should we take him prisoner?"**

ratchet ask

" **no. let the decepticons deal with this themselves, you know what happened last time"** optimus said reminding them of the last time they took him prisoner. walking away, the autobots began they search for the exit.

 **Aboard the Nemisis.**

" **its not like soundwave to take this long megatron"** dreadwing stated.

its been about 2 hours already and no sigh of soundwave has appeard. " **maybe he was attacked or the relic was a trap!** " knockout said.

 **;maybe he's dead;** starscream thought grimly.

all word and no action was taken inside of the throne room. megatron sat above the. in his throne trying to think what would have happened.

 **"maybe he's dead"** arachnid said aloud. (yeah starscream was surprised by what she said mostly because he though that too)

that hit the breaking point for megatron. **"shut up you fools!"** megatron yelled standing up.

 **"Soundwave is a responsible and reliable soilder for the decepticons. he would never fail me like you fools!!"** megatron continued screaming, not knowing what really happened.

 **Soundwave**

soundwave knew he wouldn't have the strength to fly back to the ship. he wouldnt have anymore strenth for anything. he would have to wait to full give megatrons report to him, bringing up a ground bridge infront of him, he slowy stumble through. coming into his private quarters was a thrill for now. not having to come in and then walk out to get something. but this time to recharge. but of course he'll have to let megatron know.

(MT=megatron Sw=soundwave)

 ** _PRIVATE MESSAGE WITH MEGATRON_**

 **Sw: _lord megatron I have returned back from relic hunt._**

 ** _mission; unsuccessful_**

 ** _I apologise_**

 **MT: _soundwave. you did your job and you tried you best. was there a reason for the failure? where are you now?_**

 **Sw:** ** _mission failer reason; most of team prime was there, was forced to fight all 5._**

 ** _location; private quarters, reason; extremely tired, in need of recharge, damaged, not feeling well._**

 **MT: _very well soundwave. have a break, ill send knockout to you for a check up. try not to fail me again._**

 ** _PRIVATE MESSAGE ENDED_**

finally some relaxation time. falling to his berth was a great feeling and as soon as he hit the berth, he was out like a light.

but he never realized he was shorter then starscream now.

 **hey guys sorry for a short chapter. sorry for not a long chapter. so expect some short ones. i have seen the grammer and spelling way before you guys told me. sometimes i type to fast and i expect the auto correct to fix it for me but nope. so yeah**

 **Please do, REVIEW!!!**


	3. chp3 whats?

**hey guys sorry for the slow updates but im in hight school now!!! its hard allready! meaning its gonna slow down my writing and ill probably post like on weekend or nights. but anyways hope you enjoy the story!** **(and yes my auto correct is off so i have to go throught my writing and fix what ever) (and yes i meant 3rd POV not 3D)**

 **soundwaves 3rd POV**

He was feeling better now. yesterday was full of pain and aches but now, better. heck he felt kind good for once! energized! excited!

maybe he should ask megatron to go out for a scouting for a bit.

until knockout broke his thoughts.

 **"what did you get your self into yesterday soundwave?!"** knockout ask as if he knew what he meant.

tilting his helm to the side asking what he meant. " **wait you havent noticed anything yet!?"** knockout ask. soundwave shook his head for a no. knockout was amazed by this. he still doesn't know!

 **"oh... um, never mind then megatron wanted you... to head to your work."** he said leaving the room slowy.

well there goes the whole scouting idea...

 **later**

walking down the hall seemed like walking down a hall of eyes. all the vehicons stopped in their tracks and just stared at him. As if he was some sort of attraction. he could hear whispers between them and it started to annoy soundwave.

what were they talking about?

what did he miss?

whats happening?!

finally entering the command center, but it still wasn't better then in the halls, but still not the best. there were still vehicons here, there work stopped and became stares. soundwave was getting stressed out, but more stressed out then usual. was megatron planning something about him?

was it because he failed the mision?

did he do something else?

what on primus DID he miss?!?!

 **throne room**

 **'how is it soundwave failed to notice his condition!!!"** megatron yelled at knockout and shockwave. **"why are you two not takeing proper actions!!"**

 **"megatron, its a logical reason, you have to calm down and listen"** shockwave stated as he grabbed knockout and pushed him forward.

 **"its best this way to collect more data, we could see whats really wrong and see how it could affect his work"** knockout looked away for a yell that he knew was surely coming. but nothing...

 **"where is soundwave now..."** Megatron said standing up and walking out the room.

 **command center**

its was still all eyes! not one vehicon went back to work its was only soundwave working. he turnee around to stare back at them, thinking that might trigger them to go back to work. but nope, they were all staring. untill megatron burst throught the door.

 **"soundwave!"** he yelled as soundwave turned to him.

 **"tell me you've noticed yourself!!"** Megatron was furious. his eyes were red as fire.

buy something caught soundwaves attention the most.

megatrons size...

its as if he were to have grow even taller, Bigger!!

and the vehicons too! why did every one seem taller now? now that he thinks about it, his computer seems way bigger. whats happening?

knockout entered the room, soundwave was dumbfound by what he saw.

 **"shockwave and I have found out whats wrong with sounders over here!"** he said walking over to "sounders" ,he was shorter then the medic now! soundwaves helm was to knockouts chestplate!

soundwave shrinking!

 **"whats wrong with soundwave then doctor!!"** megatron yelled pointing at soundwave, who at the moment was scanning him self.

 **"well it seems soundwave did come in contact with the relic. we still don't know what it is expect the autobots"**

shockwave entered the room and continued for knockout.

 **"when soundwave came in contact with it, it seems to have done this to him. he isn't shrinking, instead getting younger and younger every minute"** he wasnt lying. his scans were complete and saying he was youngling now...

 **sorry for the long time to post. im in high school now, its way harder.**

 **next chapter should I just skip to the day he finally turns into a sparking and say whats happened the past few days? leave a comment yes or no.**

 **btw lets all take a moment and update our stories! make some new ones if you want or continue old ones. lets all update!!!**


End file.
